En mi lecho de muerte: Diario de un amor imposible
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: La vida de Uchiha Madara está por llegar a su fin. Pero antes de eso, desea compartir con el mundo, por medio de prosas escritas, un importante capítulo de su pasado que yace oculto en lo más recóndito del corazón: el gran amor que sintió por Mito Uzumaki. La princesa pelirroja que decidió seguir la senda de Hashirama Senju... y no la suya. (Regalo de mi parte para Ashabi).
1. Prólogo

En mi lecho de muerte: Diario de un amor imposible.

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencia:_ Posible OoC, What If?

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Si proteges, lo harás por impulso y satisfacción.  
Si te asustas, sentirás mariposas y emoción.  
Si callas, callarás con dolor y entendimiento.  
Si perdonas, perdonarás a medias y sin resentimiento.  
Si finges... fingirás por el bienestar de tu amor.  
Y si lloras, llorarás solo por decir adiós._

* * *

Prólogo.

 _._

 _._

 _En mi lecho de muerte: 25 de diciembre._

Siempre, desde que comencé a tener uso de razón, supe que como líder de uno de los Clanes más poderosos estaba destinado a cargar sobre mis hombros el peso de una interminable guerra. Producto de las largas cadenas de opresión que se presentaban en forma de odio y miedo humano.

Dos peligrosos sentimientos que, hasta el día de hoy, dominan cada rincón del mundo.

Algunas de las reglas implementadas por la enemiga llamada guerra no cambian con el paso del tiempo. No obstante, hay normas ya no son como solía recordarlas. Gracias al decreto de Hashirama Senju, quien fue y seguirá siendo eternamente mi enemigo; los niños dejaron de hacerle frente a las horribles matanzas entre muchas otras cosas.

Recuerdo que en nuestra época el juego de la guerra era por mucho distinto al actual. Constaba en una sola condición: matar o morir, sin importar nada.

Cuando era niño acostumbraba a quedarme parado frente a un pequeño río, que circulaba hasta el final del bosque muy aproximado a los condominios Uchiha. Me quedaba allí por horas, buscando una forma de solucionar o por lo menos retrasar la etapa inicial de lo que sería un problema sin el más mínimo punto de salida.

En aquellos días perduraban las grandes disputas selladas por el odio que reinaba entre Uchihas y Senjus, los cuales se aferraban a la errónea idea de que la paz llegaría al mundo ninja solo cuando uno de ambos Clanes haya terminado por perecer.

La guerra fue creada para llevar a cabo ese objetivo.

Las "brillantes" ideas de los Uchiha y los Senju, con respecto a encontrar la paz por medio de una matanza, solo eran caprichos típicos de los líderes que parecían más interesados en buscar poder y autoridad que entendimiento.

O al menos es así como yo solía ver las cosas.

Por esa razón me encontraba arrojando piedras todos los días en un mismo lugar. Mirando hacia el fondo del río con la escasa esperanza de que los cortos canales de agua no solo trajeran cadáveres de ninjas caídos en batalla, sino también una solución para frenar la rivalidad.

Lo más efectivo hubiese sido que los jefes de ambos Clanes firmaran un tratado de convivencia, era lo más la mejor opción. Sin embargo, la idea provenía de mi subconsciente y en ese tiempo yo no era más que un niño.

Tenía muchas prioridades por ser el hijo del jefe de los Uchiha, pero eso no garantizaba que los Senju o mi propio padre me escucharían. Después de todo... ¿qué adulto se toma la molestia de escuchar las "tontas" ideas de un mocoso? Ninguno que yo haya conocido en mi niñez o adolescencia.

Había una regla específica entre linajes, la cual dictaba que cualquiera que pensara diferente a las respectivas creencias de un clan propio sería considerado un traidor. Por lo que me atrevería a decir que en algún momento de mi vida fui un solitario traidor.

Un incomprendido soñador en un mundo acechado por las reglas sin sentido.

Hubo un periodo de tiempo en el que pensé que la solución a los problemas estaba en mis manos. Nunca olvidaré aquel sorpresivo día en el que Hashirama Senju y yo nos conocimos, porque gracias a él por primera vez en toda mi existencia pude entender lo que era la auténtica amistad y también… la alegría. Aquella frágil y temporánea alegría de saber que no era el único traidor en pensar como lo hacía.

En apariencia, ambos teníamos los mismos sueños e ideales. Aun así, nuestra rivalidad era tan grande, que literalmente la primera pelea que iniciamos fue por una piedra.

Hoy recostado en una cama, escribiendo estas prosas en mi lecho de muerte, esperando a que algún día alguien las encuentre, recuerdo a muchas personas que formaron parte de momentos importantes en mi vida. Algunos ocupan el papel de familiares y villanos, otros de héroes y amigos, o simplemente de villanos que resultan ser héroes y viceversa ante los ojos de los demás; pero ninguna persona fue tan especial como aquella mujer que desempeño el rol del amor a lo largo de mi existencia.

Una valiosa criatura que fue condenada a ser la esposa del tercer líder de los Senju.

Hablo por supuesto de Mito Uzumaki.

A cualquiera le sorprendería saber que a principios de mi adolescencia conocí a la princesa de los Uzumaki, puesto que nadie más aparte de Hashirama lo supo.

Esos capítulos, en los que sentí por primera vez un inigualable afecto hacia una mujer, han permanecido enterrados secretamente en lo más profundo se mi corazón durante todos estos años.

La mejor prueba de amor a veces es el silencio.

Ella es la primera que ocupa mis recuerdos.

Dicen que cuando llega el momento previo a la muerte, el alma evoca las vagas memorias que uno desea recordar. Algunas son buenos y otras muy dolorosos, no obstante, el sentimiento de paz es el mismo.

En eso consta mi último deseo.

Quiero recordarla y gravarme su rostro.

Quiero que, tras leer mis escritos, alguien más aparte de mi sepa quien fue ella y lo que sufrimos juntos.

Con estas palabras, estoy dando inicio a lo que fue la historia de un amor imposible.

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará._


	2. Primer Encuentro

En mi lecho de muerte: Diario de un amor imposible.

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencia:_ Posible OoC, What If?

 _._

 _._

* * *

Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro.

 _._

 _._

 _En mi lecho de muerte: 27 de diciembre._

 _«Uno, dos, tres y cuatro»_

Entre el sol y las ramas de los árboles distinguí las sombras de ninjas enemigos rodeándome.

Cuatro ninjas, para ser más preciso.

Gracias al emblema que llevaban en sus ropas supe de inmediato que eran miembros del Clan Senju, desde luego ese detalle no me preocupó en lo más mínimo. A pesar de tener trece años en esa época podía pelear con diez enemigos a la vez sin recibir daño alguno.

Es importante mencionar que no solo divisé a esos ninjas, sino que a la vez pude sentir un chakra muy misterioso y diferente emanar desde la zona del bosque. Por un momento no estuve seguro de si se trataba de un enemigo o un aliado, pero mis instintos me advirtieron que aquella energia elemental no pertenecía a un Senju.

La esencia que irradiaba no era la misma, lo cual hizo que me percatara de algo importante: al parecer no era el único al que los shinobis enemigos perseguían.

— ¡Que no escape!

Escuché a unos de los ninjas gritar a lo lejos esa frase, lo cual fue una clara confirmación de que no solo planeaban matarme a mí ese día, sino también a alguien más.

Restandole importancia a ese detalle, mientras que la víctima no perteneciera a los Senju, no me molestaba en lo más mínimo tratar de salvarla.

Esquivé a los agresores y comencé a correr con la intención de llegar hasta el río.

Me escondí entre los arbustos.

Creo que no está demás destacar el hecho de que me sorprendió ver lo que el viento y las hojas llevaron hacia mi destino, o mejor dicho... hacia mi realidad.

No esperaba encontrarme con una niña más o menos de mi edad amarrada y llorando contra el suelo. Estaba siendo forzada y sujetada de los brazos por un Shinobi desconocido, obligada a quedarse en silencio a pesar de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes.

Era como ver correr el agua de una cascada en pleno páramo de bosque verde y luminoso.

Las emociones que me invadieron al verla indefensa fueron muy fuertes. Mi vida en general se regía por esa clase de sensaciones. He visto la misma escena repetirse a costa de mis enemigos y fallecidos hermanos.

Tal vez fue por impulso o por instinto, no lo supe en ese entonces, pero no pude evitar salir de mi escondite y pelear en contra de quienes querían lastimar a esa niña. Hice notar mi presencia en ese lugar arrojando un kunai hacia la cabeza de un enemigo, aunque no recibió mas que un ligero raspón en su mejilla derecha.

El deseo de protección se apoderó de mi cuerpo, como si estuviera dando la vida por uno de mis hermanos pequeños.

No logré matar a ese Shinobi, ya que muchos más aparecieron de la nada en plan de refuerzo. A pasar de eso pude salvar a la niña de las garras de la muerte. La tomé en mis brazos; tuve el privilegio de sostener el frágil cuerpo de una princesa. La luz del sol iluminó el páramo y me dejó ver su hermoso y refinado rostro aniñado con todo esplendor. Su edad era aproximadamente igual a la mía, no debía de tener más de doce años.

Se sintió mágico el contemplar su mirada fija en la mía.

Nuestras pupilas se cruzaron por un momento. Mis ojos ennegrecidos como la noche se encontraron envueltos en un par de esmeraldas tan verdes como la naturaleza misma. Me hubiese gustado que ese momento durara para siempre.

Pues mala suerte: nada es eterno.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le pregunté aterrizando suavemente en el suelo. Ella bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, asintiendo de forma leve.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por ayudarme, pero yo se cuidarme muy bien sola —Le sonreí con mucha gracia y sinceridad ante esa respuesta.

Su voz sonaba muy suave al hablar; el agradecimiento no tuvo ni una pisca de sarcasmo, y mucho menos de groseria. A decir verdad, se escuchó como si los mismos ángelese estuvieran dirigiéndose a mi persona.

—Pues lamento decirte que te cuidas muy mal la espalda. Esos ninja te tenían como gusano sobre el suelo —Me puse nervioso, así que decidí hablar en broma como para aligerar un poco la tensión y el impacto.

—Y yo lamento decirte que tú eres muy malo a la hora de no distraerse —Ella señaló mi brazo derecho, en donde dejé que por accidente un Kunai se clavara.

Terminé por mirar hacia otro lado con molestia, al comprobar que ella tenía razón. La herida me dolió un poco, pero no tanto como mi orgullo.

—Dame tu brazo —La miré de reojo por un momento. Aun existen dos grandes reglas que los Uchiha debemos cumplir: la primera es nunca dar nuestros apellidos a desconocidos, y la segunda se basa en no confiar en nadie —. Te ayudaré a sanarlo, solo confía en mí.

Rompí con la segunda regla.

La sonrisa de esa hermosa niña me inspiraba ternura, bondad y confianza. En esas épocas de guerra nadie era capaz de ayudarse unos a otros, existía el temor entre todos los shinobi. No obstante, ella se dispuso a regalarme su ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio.

Sin siquiera saber quién era yo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunté. Estaba interesado en saber cuál era su nombre, por si volviamos a encontrarnos.

—Me llamo Mito, provengo del Clan Uzumaki —Me sorprendió que fuera tan directa conmigo. Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente que tal vez yo podía ser un enemigo más haciéndose pasar por un salvador —. Sé lo que estás pensando, y créeme... no te tengo miedo. Es por eso que te revelo mi apellido, porque sé que eres una persona en la que puedo confiar. Lo veo en tus ojos y lo siento en el corazón.

Eso me sorprendió aún más. Mito tomó mi brazo y poso sus delicadas manos sobre la herida, haciendo que su chakra emanara de forma dolorosa pero a la vez cálida. Decidí cerrar los ojos por el momento. Una cualidad especial de los Uzumaki es la capacidad de percibir los sentimientos negativos y positivos de las personas.

¿Por qué justamente se decidió a confiar en mí? En ese entonces ella no estaba enterada de que yo pertenecía al Clan Uchiha. De haberselo dicho en el momento lo mas probable es que haya intentado escapar.

Los Uchiha jamás fuimos de confiar. Siempre nos mostrábamos fríos y sin remordimiento a la hora de matar, esa es otra de las horribles y tristes imágenes que la guerra dejó de nosotros a través de los años.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos nuevamente miré hacia un lado y mi brazo ya estaba curado. Sin duds ella era una excelente maestra en Ninjutsu médico.

—Gracias. Yo también confiare en ti, pero no voy a revelarte mi apellido por ahora —No quería que ella supiera mi identidad tan pronto. Extrañamente, me encantaba tenerla cerca de mí.

Nos sentamos por un momento en el suelo. Observamos a lo lejos el río en donde yacían tres ninjas muertos. Miré a Mito de reojo. Su ceño permaneció fruncido y sus ojos denotaron una amarga tristeza.

Jamás la culpé por eso.

De vez en cuando causa tristeza el tener que matar a otros, pero es el único modo de sobrevivir a los horrores de la guerra. En mi opinión personal, todas las generaciones deben acostumbrarse a la idea de que tarde o temprano la muerte llega sin avisar.

— ¿Puedo hablarte de algo? Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero estoy segura de que puedo expresarme libremente contigo —Esas palabras me llenaron de una inmensa calidez, algo a lo que hasta hoy en día no estoy acostumbrado. De todos modos asentí y le regalé una sonrisa para darle más confianza. Ella solo me miró de forma seria y continuó —. ¿Tú crees que algún día frenará el mar de sangre que nos trae la guerra?

—No puedo mentirte. La verdad es que no lo se.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Ya te dije el mío ahora quiero saber el tuyo —No vi nada de malo en decirle mi nombre.

—Madara. Mi nombre es Madara —Rogué para que no reconociera mi apellido.

—Pues veras, Madara. Los Senju y los Uchiha son los que traen la desgracia al mundo ninja. No los estoy despreciando y mucho menos lo digo en forma de ofensa, pero es la verdad... a nadie le gusta escuchar la verdad —hizo una breve pausa —. Mi Clan, el Clan Uzumaki, es el que más sufre a causa de la enemistad con el líder del Clan Senju. Aun no tenemos problemas con los Uchiha, pero estoy segura de que es cuestión de tiempo para que entremos en batalla con ellos también. Hay muertes y miedo acechando por donde quiera que mires. Lo peor de todo esto es el dolor que deja la pérdida.

Debo admitir que al comienzo me ofendí por cargar con la acusación de Mito acerca de mi Clan, pero luego la culpa y la empatía comenzaron a invadir mi alma.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que la única forma de que haya entendimiento radica en... —Antes de terminar mi frase fui interrumpido.

—... ver en el interior de los Shinobi. Mostrarnos tal cual somos —Recuerdo que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharla. No solo nos entendíamos, sino que ella pensaba exactamente como yo —. Es por eso que haré todo lo posible por conocer a fondo los sentimientos humanos. Hay que pensar en los demás y decir que ya no morirá ninguna otra persona. No importa lo que pueda pasarme en el intento, lucharé por frenar esta matanza... ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!

Si esa era la verdadera Mito, entonces me agradaba... me agradaba muchísimo.

—Quiero volver a verte. Me uniré a ti como un amigo y así cumpliremos nuestro sueño... los dos juntos —Lo acepto. Fui descarado al soltar esa frase tan de repente —. Tengo que irme por ahora, pero volveremos a vernos. Eso te lo prometo.

Vi por última vez en el día su sonrisa.

Mito Uzumaki fue una mujer hermosa, proveniente de la Tierra del Remolino. Lo que más caracterizó a su sangre Uzumaki fue una brillante melena de cabello largo y rojizo parecido al de una muñeca de porcelana. Y sus ojos... siempre me inspiraron ternura, pureza e inteligencia.

Ese dia rompí una regla muy importante, algo que jamás hice antes: no confiar en otros Shinobis que no fueran Uchihas. Pero mi experiencia en ese bosque, sentado cerca de Mito, hizo que me diera cuenta de que a veces romper las reglas no es tan malo como parece. Que a veces las mejores experiencias se basan en arriesgarse a tomar decisiones que pueden cambiarte la vida para bien o para mal.

 _"Si proteges, lo harás por impulso y satisfacción"._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **N/A: Bien aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Son bienvenidos a comentar cuando lo deseen.**

 **Lo dejo a su criterio n.n**

 **Me despido de ustedes mis queridos lectores.**

 **Attm: ANG :)**


End file.
